User devices, such as smart phones and tablet computing devices, are often configured to determine their location by a variety of mechanisms. For example, location may be determined from Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) signals, such as Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) signals, or from inertial sensor signals, such as micro-electromechanical (MEMS) based accelerometer signals. Location may also be determined, particularly for many indoor applications, from communication signals received by the user devices from sources of the communication signals. For example, the user devices may receive a plurality of Wi-Fi signals and, based thereon determine either an absolute location or a relative location from a previous point where the Wi-Fi signals were detected. The relative signal strength of each of the plurality of received communication signals may be used by the user device to determine the location of the user device. The communication signals that are used for determining location may be received by the user device via one or more antennas. Sometimes, these antennas may become occluded, such as if a user holds the user device in a manner where his/her fingers cover and/or are in the proximity of the one or more antennas or if the user device is place on an electrically conductive surface. When the antennas become occluded, the resulting signal strength measurements of the received communication signals may be unreliable and may, therefore result in unreliable location determination.